


What We Do in the Dark

by Bittah_Wizard



Series: We Found Love in a Halloween Rave (The Team Jacob Chronicles) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Dating, Kinktober 2019, M/M, The Most Thrilling Kink of All: Feelings, Werewolves are a thing guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard
Summary: Stiles can't stop teasing Derek, so Derek puts him in his place.





	What We Do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond Here There Be Puns.
> 
> And fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.

“Don’t you dare.”

Stiles’ face turns red, his lips thinning as he holds himself back.

Derek gives him a dark look. “I mean it, Stiles. Not another word.”

Stiles grips the couch, squirming in his seat.

Derek sighs, closing his laptop and resting his elbows on the kitchen table. He rests his forehead against his clasped hands. “I guess it has been two weeks.” He shakes his head wearily and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. “Get it all out of your system.”

“HOOO_thankgod!_” Stiles gasps out, quickly setting aside his book and his bowl of popcorn. He gives Derek a huge grin and sprawls across the back of the couch, peering over the ledge at Derek. “So like I was telling you before, I guess you could say that we met at…_Howloween?_”

Derek physically grimaces and slowly shuts his eyes. “Here we go.”

Stiles’ grin turns mischievous. “Is your favorite day of the week _Moonday?_”

“Oh, God.”

“Do you shop at the local _flea market?_”

“This is a test, isn’t it?”

“Is your favorite show _What Not to Were?_”

“So it’s a punishment, then. I said I was sorry, Stiles.”

“Or is it _Bones? _Maybe _Howl I Met Your Mother?_”

Derek’s eyes flash and he growls, long and low in his chest. “You know I hate procedural shows and sitcoms. Why would you hurt me like that?”

Stiles’ eyes widen gleefully. “What are you going to do, cry about it?”

Derek narrows his eyes. “Don’t say i—”

“Don’t cry too much,” Stiles continues, willfully oblivious. “Because then no one will believe you.”

“Don’t.”

“Because you’ll be…”

“No,” Derek whispers, horrified.

“…_crying wolf_.”

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Stiles!” Derek finally yells. “That was the shittiest fucking joke I’ve ever heard!”

Stiles’ face immediately collapses, his chin wobbling and his lips quivering. Derek immediately stands up and hurries into the living room. He pulls Stiles close and hugs him. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean it.”

Stiles sniffles a bit.

“Shhh,” Derek soothes. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry I yelled.”

Stiles tilts his head back, eyes watering as he looks up at Derek. “I’m not sad, I’m just…disappointed.”

“Disappointed? I don’t understand.”

“It’s just, you shouldn’t curse like that, Der.” Stiles gives him a searching look. “What are we?”

Derek cocks his head, confused. “What are we? Stiles, what are you—”

And then he gets it.

Derek freezes, a predator suddenly become prey. “_No_.”

Stiles’ distraught expression turns into a shit-eating grin. “We’re werewolves—”

Derek just hangs his head and mutters. “Not _swear-wolves_.”

“God bless you, Taika Waititi,” Stiles whispers, victorious. He grabs his bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and munches on a handful, leaning back against the couch leisurely. Stiles wraps a loving arm around Derek’s slumped shoulders and pats his back. “I think that’ll do me for the next week or so.”

Derek looks up at him and stares, taking in Stiles’ butter-covered lips, the crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

“What?” Stiles asks. “Too much?”

Derek doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then, “I love you.”

Stiles chokes on his popcorn. “What was that?”

“I love you, Stiles.” Derek looks even more shocked than Stiles does. “I love you so goddamn much.”

Stiles sits there gaping at him, stunned—for the very first time in his life—into complete silence.

Derek tenses next to him, waiting for Stiles to say something.

The next sound that breaks the silence is of popcorn scattering across the floor as Stiles scrambles into Derek’s lap, kissing the man for all that he’s worth—which is so, _so_ much.

“I love you, too,” Stiles whispers, breath hot and chest achingly heavy. “I love everything about you, Derek Hale.” Derek snarls and crushes his mouth back to Stiles’, hands running possessively up and down Stiles’ back as they grind against each other.

Stiles breaks their kiss, eyes dark and hooded with sinful promise. “Now take me to bed, Daddy.”

Derek’s eyes shoot wide open, his pupils dilating into pools of black hunger. He gives Stiles another bruising kiss and whispers, “Anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little preview of the next fic, don't you think?
> 
> My [tumblr](https://thebittahwizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
